hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 192
Human Dog (人間犬, Ningen Inu) is the 192nd chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis In the Chimera Ant Nest, Rammot writhes in pain, swearing not only to kill Gon and Killua, but to eat them. Colt replies that he won't stop him from killing them, but he won't allow him to eat them, as humans with such high life energy would be very nutritious for the Queen. Rammot objects and starts to curse the boys, angering the Squadron Leader. Colt orders him to stop acting insolent and questions if he is disobeying his leader. Rammot replies that other squads do it all the time. They allow their soldiers to hunt and eat whenever they want and they themselves love hunting. The only division that followed orders was Colt's. After this, Colt gathers Hagya and Cheetu to confirm Rammot's declaration. Hagya affirms the statement, reasoning that it was very addicting. Cheetu too says that he allowed his soldiers to kill and eat, but his squad still fills the daily quota of food to bring to the Queen. Peggy, who is also present, is shocked at this, and points out that they shouldn't waste a valuable source of the Queen's nutrition. Hagya laughs at this and states that there are a ton of humans and that killing a few for fun wouldn't harm anyone. At this, Colt points out that there were also rare humans who possessed very high life energy. Hagya reassures him that he would save those for the Queen. After taking Hagya's word on the matter, Colt and Peggy lead Cheetu to Rammot, so that he could talk over the matter of hunting humans. When they leave, Hagya smirks, stating that Colt was a fool to believe his words. Meanwhile, Kite's group encounter many rotten corpses, which are only half-eaten. Killua also finds two guns, which contradicts the fact that modern technology is not allowed in NGL. Gon spots two mountains with several caves, and asks Kite if he has discovered the nest of the Chimera Ants. Kite replies that that is not it and they start to explore the caves. It turns out to be a narcotics factory, which was producing the popular D² drug. Kite deduces that only the leaders of NGL knew about its existence and that the Chimera Ants had discovered the facility, killing all the workers. As Gon begins to ask questions, Kite immediately hushes him, sensing the presence of a few people through his En. He looks in the direction of three tunnels, where he was sensing the presence of the Chimera Ants. From the middle tunnel, Yunju walks out, accompanied by two naked men crawling on the ground. One of the men, on seeing the trio, starts begging for help. This annoys Yunju and he crushes him with his hoof. He states out loud that he has become bored of them and the other guy immediately pants and howls like a dog, trying to save himself by pleasing the Ant. Angered, Gon is about to attack Yunju, when Kite stops him, warning him not to be reckless, as there are more Ants coming from the other two tunnels. Just as he says that Mosquito and Centipede walk out from the other two caves. Yunju crushes the other man and orders his two soldiers to attack, stating that the trio will be his next 'dogs'. As the two Ants advance, Kite says that he would take care of the middle one, and orders Gon and Killua to take care of the other two. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_192 ru:Главы_Арки_Муравьёв Category:Volume 16 Category:Chimera Ant arc